


Children of Chaos

by YumeMusouka



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But mostly Loki doing his thing, But plot, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Eventual Romance, Fenrir is a puppy, Hel and Fenrir are more original character concepts, I try not to do it, M/M, Magic, Memory Alteration, Over Powered Loki, POV Loki (Marvel), Part 1 of many, Past Torture, Post-Avengers (2012), Probably ooc, Runes, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeMusouka/pseuds/YumeMusouka
Summary: Loki, formally of Asgard, has lost his war. It ends with him, handcuffed and gagged, being dragged off into a cell underneath the wretched land that he used to call home. With no longer a care for the golden realm, his thoughts are stuck on the child left on Midgard and the child who has come, pleading for his help. Thor may think that he has lost his mind, but Loki knows he has. Alas, Loki can’t turn away from such an alluring chaotic situation. It merely beckons him with the promise of danger. They don’t call Loki the Father of Chaos for nothing.





	Children of Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is YumeMusouka and I am from a different fandom. A year ago, I fell in love with the MCU and frostiron, so here I am writing fanfiction for this pairing. I've left my other fanfictions hanging, because life happens. However, now I'm back and instead of continuing my stories, I came here. Ugh... I'll eventually finish everything.
> 
> Please excuse my grammar mistakes for I rarely edit my stuff. I'm getting back to writing so this will be rusty. Without further ado, enjoy. :)

Glory.

Loki was raised amongst the most glorious beings in the Nine Realms: Asgardians. He was told legends of Odin bringing down the monsters that threatened the ways of these realms. A quest that his father, and his father before him, have continuously conquered. An endeavor that Thor constantly tries time and time again. An endeavor that Loki could never even be a part of. It was never his concealed lineage that took him out of the equation, it was more than that. Asgardians are glorious warriors, men of “honor.” Nevermind the fact that they merely take what they want with no thought of consequences; no matter how many innocents they kill in the crossfire. They are true warriors who defend the ways of Asgard. Loki lived in that world, hidden in the shadows, a world of unchanging views. He lived under the light of the neverending glory of the mighty warriors.

Loki is just a man with no honor. A man who cheats his way through every battle, lies his way out of confrontation. He may have been a prince, but he was never Asgard’s prince. Magic is a woman’s sport. It’s unbecoming for a man, especially one of higher status. He was, is, always wrong.

Or maybe he’s imagining it all?

“Well, would you look at that? You finally got what you deserved,” Sif mocks, bringing Loki out of his head. Ah, so she finally came to visit.

The ground underneath his bottom become real again. Solid. He’s here, in his cell. He has one leg angled up while his other runs under, through the hole. His back is against the wall. His wrists are free from shackles, because the barrier for all the cells is apparently impenetrable. In truth, it’s the same barrier surrounding Asgard, making it the infamous impenetrable land of them all. How comical it would be if it was taken down. Loki would have a field day. From Loki’s experience, nothing is impossible and to believe that there is a limit would state the arrogance of one’s mind.

His cell has three walls of bright white, and one wall of that impenetrable orange barrier. All the prisoners are locked up with the same barrier that holds Loki back. It’s clear as day that Loki receives a higher level of treatment. He has no cell mates and is allowed a bed and entertainment, books. No doubt, this decision is to appease the All-Mother, but Odin has a different agenda. Thor, and his lack of brain usage, cannot see that the All-Father wants to separate Loki from other prisoners. Less interactions meant that Loki has less tools to use if he tried to escape. Not to mention, there will be an increasing amount animosity between Loki and other prisoners.

Slowly, Loki opens his eyes and glances at the gallant warrior. She’s standing outside his cell, out of his reach, with so much confidence. With a roll of his eyes, he scoffs, mocking her in return. The gall she has to finally mock Loki in person after he’s been stripped of his title to be labelled as a mere criminal. He may be locked up, but he could still rip her apart, but Loki is no monster. At least, not by choice. In the end, he knows what annoys her the most: being ignored. After months in captivity, Thor finally removed his gag, pitying him. However, Loki’s words are more precious than the same old antagonist he’s faced since his youth, so he keeps his lips sealed.

Offended, Sif starts going off on a spiel of how dishonorable Loki is. Not caring, Loki turns away, closing his eyes once again. An angered Sif is a scene he’s seen almost everyday in his youth. It’s nothing new. At least, he doesn’t believe it to be.

_ Loki, no. _

Pain ricochets through Loki’s head. His head pulsates as the sound of doors rattling against locks takes him over. There are too many closed doors. They are wooden, reminding him of what used to be, but they are heavy like metal. The man clenches his jaw as his heart starts to race. He pulls at the doors, but they won’t budge. Why won’t they open? He twists the knobs of the rotting wooden door and gives it a pull instead, but it’s all the same. It’s locked away, all of it. Loki couldn’t even fathom why.

He needs to calm down. How? How… how… How many fishes are swimming by? Then he sees it.

He’s on a bank of a river. The vegetation is lush and in full bloom. The sun is high and bestowing heat down to the planets dwellers. The air is crisp and clean. A sweet scent wafts around, because a planet like this is simply a necessity. Tiny harmless creatures are chirping nearby. By the river, there is this tree with bright red leaves and on it is a carved picture of a man and a child. Water, clear as crystals, flows down the stream. A small finger is pointing at creatures swimming freely in the river.

_ One fish. Two fish. Three, four, and the spotted one makes five. _

Taking in another breath, Loki pushes his anxiety at bay. Fishes? Real or not?

“Loki,” a feminine regal voice calls to him.

He looks up to see Queen Frigga in his cell. She stood tall with her shoulders back, elegant as customary. There isn’t a single wrinkle to taint her beautiful gown. Her hair is up, giving off a golden shine. Soft determined eyes watch Loki like a predator. The key to a successful hunt is to have the prey believe that they are among other preys, and Frigga is adept at such behavior. Afterall, she did partake a lie that even the God of Lies couldn’t detect.

Sighing, Loki goes back to staring at nothing. They just couldn’t leave him alone and be done with it. He comments, “This is the most coveted I have ever been during the entirety of my time on Asgard. Who knew that all it took was treason and attempt to conquer a puny planet?”

“Loki,” Frigga chides.

The two share a look, and Loki contemplates on giving the queen a run around. She always disliked it coming from Thor. The buffoon never seemed to notice, but Loki did. Now Thor simply gets to the point once he figured out that he could never be wrong. Loki, however, executed that particular technique when he was annoyed. Though, he cannot will himself to swoop down low enough to use it at a time like this. It’s child play and Loki is no longer innocent.

“What is it that you require of me?” Loki questions.

“Do I need a reason to visit my son?” Frigga retorts. The two of them stare at each other in defiance. With Loki choosing to not reply to the taunt, Frigga shrugs in victory.

“I came to switch out your books. I hope that you are able to enjoy some form of entertainment during your stay here,” Frigga says as she sets a stack of books to the side.

“Do you, perhaps, mean my indefinite stay here in this petite  _ cell _ with other criminals in their own?” Loki sasses.

“You knew of the consequences of your actions before you took them,” Frigga argues.

“Yes,  _ All-Mother _ , I knew that there would be consequences,” Loki grits his teeth. “I am not a child.”

“Then why, Loki?” Frigga questions.

“Why does anyone ever do anything?” Loki deflects in anger. He’s been tired of this conversation since the moment Thor showed up on Midgard. None of it matter. Midgard was simply a puny planet that Loki set his goal on.

Frigga sighs, “Your fathe-”

“That man is not my father,” Loki growls.

“He raised you and your brother,” Frigga states with finality.

“Brother? I haven’t one,” Loki replies.

“Then am I not your mother?” Frigga asks.

Loki looks up to Frigga. His eyes run through her body, looking for the inaccuracies. There isn’t a shadow being cast down. Her movements held no real weight. She may have taught him magic, but he has long surpassed her in the art. He turns back, looking at nothing, yet again.

Closing his eyes, he answers, “No.”

“I could never trick you,” Frigga solemnly says in defeat.

Feeling her magic disperse, he looks over to where her illusion had stood. Images overtake him, and he sees her. The All-Mother is tall and proud, staring down upon her youngest child. She grasps Loki’s small hand and starts pulling him away into hiding. She looks back at him, smiling with eyes of mischief. They come upon a supply room and they quietly shuffle inside. Loki feels excitement course through him and his facial muscles pull into a smile. A giggle escapes him, and so Frigga bends down to hold him to withhold her own laughter, whispering for him to be silent or his father would easily find him. Down the grand hall, Odin’s whine of annoyance and affection can be heard. Frigga looks down on him and together they share a heartfelt laugh before Odin can find them.

Real or fake? He doesn’t know.

_ Soon, you’ll forget who you are and all that you have desired, little god. _

Loki’s mind starts caving in. It’s as if a vortex is pulling him into the void once more. He’s shrinking, becoming smaller and smaller. Laughter fills up the remaining space. Was it his own or  _ theirs _ ? He pushes his back harder against the wall. He tries to focus on the solidity of where he is, a cell. Not in a cage. Not in the darkness that any sliver of light gets sucked up. Not with the smell of rotting flesh, blood, and souls.

Not with that smile.

That damn smile accompanied with a look of superior knowledge. A voice that rumbles low from the depth of the deepest trenches in existence. Every word spoken by it is so confident that it commands the false to become true. Each approaching step promises unimaginable pain that even a visit to Lady Death could never relieve it. It wasn’t a monster, no, it was something more atrocious. It was the embodiment of madness.

That’s… real.

But Loki’s no longer there.

Loki slams his back to the wall, and forces himself to take a deep breath.  _ One fish, two fish, three, four, and the spotted one makes five _ . The tension woven around him lets him go. Strings bounding him loosen one by one. Air flows through his body without the clutch holding on his heart. The peace is but a phase, and yet Loki is relieved to be given a moment to recuperate. Fluidly, he breathes, in and out. Noticing the stinging pain in his palms, he relaxes his hands. He feels wet grime and looks to see his hands cover in crimson. Blood drips to the ground from the superficial wounds. For moment, all he sees is red and then he sees a child, bright eyed and simply full of wonder. Such a precious little thing.

This memory, he knows to be true.

Sensing the peace settling in his bones for the night, Loki magics away his blood, but doesn’t heal his wounds. He opts to lay down as he envision honey brown eyes that shine bright accompanied by an intrigued smirk. Loki grabs the nearest object, a cup, and starts tossing it up and catching it over and over. He wonders if he’ll see that child again.

THUD.

The lights begin to flicker. Loki holds onto his cup, curiously observing the ceiling. Then screams pierce his eardrums. Loki jerks up and peers out his cell. Every prisoner looks down the hall, and Loki clearly sees why. Einherjars run down the hall to the culprit. A man, burning red, is banging his fellow inmate’s head against the cell boundaries and it actually seems to be breaking. Ah, yes, that seems about right. Norns forbid that Asgard can contain their prisoners. The poor victim of the prison break out is screeching in pain.

The perpetrator breaks through the barrier and discards his victim as if he’s merely waste. The einherjars ready their weapons, but preparing to fight the criminal is apparently out of their expertise. The perpetrator grabs one of their swords and takes them down. Loki knows that has to hurt.

A bell rings, alarming all of Asgard that there has been a prison breakout. It’s a sound that Loki has never heard before. Before reinforcements starts flooding in, the perp gives every single cell a pointed look. He stalks over to a cell, and then Loki feels the adrenaline run through him. The Norns must favor him, because he has the perfect view to watch Asgard first prison breakout which will surely consist all of the prisoners.

Then he does it, he breaks the cell. Soon enough, all the prisoners are causing a riot as they run out the door, attempting to escape this realm. The perp stops in front of Loki. The first thought that comes to Loki’s mind as he stares at the criminal is that he could gain a lot from a shower. However, details. Loki stares back at the criminal, silently daring the man to release him. Is the man willing to bet with fate?

The man huffs and makes his way to the door. How dull, Loki had hoped the Norns had more entertainment in stored for him on this day. Without a doubt, Odin and Thor will detain them all, so being a bit mischievous shan’t hurt anyone. Unwilling to be left behind with boredom, Loki calls out, “You might want to ta-"

Sensing something amiss, Loki stops speaking. He looks around the room and finds nothing out of ordinary. However, he feels it. Magic tethering around his mind. The perpetrator glances over his shoulder, giving the god a pointed look, but Loki doesn’t finish what he was saying. He lets out a huff before leaving Loki behind. Ignoring the eerie aura, Loki watches the retreating figure, probably his last chance at chaos.

The gall the prisoner had to single out Loki and not release him. No doubt, Thor and the Allfather are blaming him for this mess. Honestly, what’s the point of having all seeing eyes if they can’t see all, Heimdal. Rolling his eyes, Loki returns his attention to that mysterious aura. From the limitation of his cell, his eyes scan the floor for anything out of ordinary. He searches and yet cannot find the source of the spike of magical energy. He sees movement from the corner of his peripheral view. His eyes lay upon a einherjar. Soon enough, the male warrior pushes his body up and grabs his spear. He doesn’t chase the escaped prisoners, no, he saunters his way to Loki’s holding cell.

The einherjar is poorly wrapped in Asgardian clothes, so he either was in a rush in the morning or simply doesn’t know how to wear it. A helmet sits on top of his head, and with the way he turns his head, his face remains hidden from Loki’s view. The man is shorter than Loki, if only an inch or two, and he’s hunched forward like he’s used to seeing things from a shorter view. The magic, oh norns, the magic is surrounding his own seidr, but it isn’t malicious. It’s a familiar chill with a taste of sweetness. Not sweet in a sensual way, just sweet as a matter of fact.

Loki’s knocking down the locks his mind, trying to figure who has come to visit. As soon as he thinks he remembers, pain strikes through Loki’s head. It’s as if Thor himself struck lightning upon him, but Loki doesn’t fall to the ground. No. He’s dealt with worse. Clenching his fists, Loki looks away from the male figure. He sighs in frustration, because he feels as if he should remember and yet, he can’t. Why? Why couldn’t he remember?

Slowly, Loki glances back to the einherjar, who, at this point, is more likely to not be an einherjar. The man is waiting in silence. It’s almost as if he knows that Loki can’t remember and now he’s trying to figure out what to do. Loki stares at him, waiting for a memory to come, but it doesn’t. They stand there for what felt like hours until eventually, the man simply nods in understanding and walks away, leaving Loki perplexed.

Loki watches the man leave, feeling his magic slipping away from Loki’s seidr. He’s about to look away until he saw it. That hand gripping the spear like a vice. Loki can see the lack of experience in that one grip, but never mind that. On that hand is the symbol of hagalaz charmed by Loki’s own seidr. How could his magic be marked on the man? Hagalaz… the ice seed. Disaster for day for a long term of benefit. Slowly, Loki can feel a lock coming out of his mind on its own. Memories of feral emerald eyes come back to him.

Somewhere, in a middle of space, Loki finds the rumoured ship that kidnaps children and non-sentient creatures. He isn’t going to meddle with the affairs of other worlds, he’s merely curious on how they are able to move about undetected. He sneaks on the ship and wanders about, searching for anything living. Hearing voices down the hall, Loki creeps on over without magic. Loki is unsure if the residents of the ship are able to sense magic. Once at the open door, he pushes his back to the wall. He strains his neck to catch a glimpse through the door. If it’s a slave market, he’d report it anonymously. Afterall, slave trade is legal as long as organizations had their documentations. However, it’s not a slave trade. Loki’s blood runs cold as he watches humanoid creatures dragging around corpses of children and small creatures. They throw the animals into the room next door to store and the children into pods. Every time a pod fills up, they release it into space, never to be found by a living soul. The humanoid beings mumble about in disappointment. Loki catches one word: experiments. He stands there, horrified, until one of them notices him. Then Loki releases chaos upon them.

Loki magicks away the blood drenching his attire as he gazes upon the “experiments.” They’re all dead. At least, Loki believes that they were once alive. The god snoops around and reads through piles papers, data entry. After the first few pages, Loki burns it in his hands. The scientists were trying to create a sentient creature out of nothing but the blood, DNA, consumption of other beings. These kind of findings aren’t unusual, but it never ceases to unsettle Loki. The universe is divided into two. There is the part that lives under a clear cut leadership or dictatorship, leaving freedom to be an illusion. Then there is the part that isn’t and they always lack a moral compass. Either way, people die, and nothing is ever going to change that. All anyone can do is fight for themselves.

Well, it has been quite an untasteful adventure. Loki has to go back to Asgard, and resume his duties before his father notices him gone. Getting up from his spot, he makes his way to the door. He then hears a whine. It’s high pitched and fairly faint. Loki searches for the source and finds it among the heap of experiments. There’s a patch of fur, rising up and down. Loki is certain that there was nothing breathing earlier, but nonetheless, Loki reaches for the furry creature. He picks up a black furred being, a Midgardian wolf? The eyelids open and Loki is faced with big emerald eyes.

In his cell, Loki looks at the back of the man, just remembering. Despite knowing the answer, he asks, “You are... Fenrir, are you not?”

The man stops in his tracks. He pivots to look at Loki. Now, Loki really sees him. The man is pale. His right canine tooth bites at his lips, a habit when talking to Loki. His unruly black hair is poking out of the helmet. The lack of knowledge on how to dress in Asgardian clothing is because Loki never brought him to the golden realm. That grip on the spear, norns, it’s so horribly executed, Loki feels bad for the spear. Loki never taught him how to fight with it, because Fenrir is too hard headed to wield weapons. Then those eyes. Those sharp emerald eyes are looking at him with admiration, as they always do. The man, no, child smiles as he registers the fact that Loki called his name.

“Father,” Fenrir responds as he trots back to Loki.

Cautiously, Loki questions, “What are you doing on Asgard?”

“I came to see the state of your mind. I got lucky that on this day, Asgard is being attacked,” Fenrir answers. He leans closer to Loki’s cell and lowers his voice. “I could use your help as well.”

Loki feels the need to comment on how Fenrir was prepared to leave if Loki didn’t remember him. Clearly, the child is capable to take care of his own problems. However, at the same time, he hasn’t seen the child for centuries. If he came, it is probably wiser to take moment at hand seriously. There are times where even he, the God of mischief, doesn’t commit mischievous acts. Gathering his thoughts, Loki nods his head for the child of continue.

“Hel has been taken,” Fenrir says.

Hel? Loki clenches his jaws. Who? Hel. Fenrir. Hel… Helheim. Hel… fire? Ah, Naudhiz. Hel and Fenrir, complete opposites, and yet, they are, without a doubt, cut from the same cloth. Clearing his head, Loki questions, “Who has taken her?”

Fenrir looks at Loki, straight in the eyes before turning his head. He purses his lips and says, “Those who held you captive.”

A fire lights up in Loki, bubbling up with anger. Nevermind the fact that they shouldn’t have even known his connection to these children, they thought they could take one of his? Oh, how much fun Loki is going to have when he destroys the instigator. However, how did they reach her?

“Did she fall... into the void?” Loki hesitates.

“No,” Fenrir replies.

“How long has it been?”

“A week, at most.”

“Then they are still close. Though, assuming that you are here, you haven’t much luck in locating them along Yggdrasil,” Loki speculates. “Without the Tesseract, they can’t travel far, however, a months time will have them on the edges of the Nine.”

Out of their expertise and reach, but straight into Loki’s wrath. Loki will rip The Other apart, piece by piece. Despite never being appreciated as one, he is still an Asgardian, and Loki adores having a good hunt.

“I know, but I haven’t a single lead on how to locate them. I thought maybe you did,” Fenrir reveals.

“Fair enough,” Loki says as his mind provides him with one concrete lead.

“Let us leave this atrocious place and make our way to Hel,” Fenrir says.

“Fenrir, are you mad? I can’t leave my ‘quarters’ lest you want Thor and all of Asgard following our tails. If I leave, I need an opening,” Loki chuckles,

“And what would that entail?” Fenrir asks with a knowing look.

“What has already been done before, death,” Loki deadpans. “The All-Father will have no qualms on pinning this madness on me. I’m quite positive the near future has wonderful opportunities for me to put on an astounding show.”

“Fine, have your dramatics,” Fenrir drawls. “Where should we reconvene?”

“Odin’s vault,” Loki replies. “It’s in the center of the palace, so you should be able to find your way there, tourist.”

Fenrir rolls his eyes before furrowing his eyebrows. He questions, “Odin’s vault? What are you planning?”

“Ah, well, you know me,” Loki says as he busies himself with examining his nails. It has been quite some time since he has a moment to clean up. “You should hurry along now, little pup, before Thor makes his grand entrance.”

“Yes, yes, centuries later and you still treat me like a child,” Fenrir grumbles as he starts back paddling towards the door.

“Please, I only try to do the opposite,” Loki rolls his eyes. “And Fenrir.”

“Yes, father?” Fenrir inquires.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” Loki smirks.

“Never!” Fenrir flashes a feral grin before running off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. You are all loved! :)
> 
> As for updates... they will be inconsistent. That's a promise I can make and keep. Lol


End file.
